Muraenidae
Sea Monster Length: 220 ft long Maximum Swimming Speed: 55km/h Mass: 50,000 metric tons Species: Giant Moray Eel First Sighting: Wellington, New Zealand Age: 23 years old Classification from GDC: Level B (Beta) May attempt to engage when giving the command. History Muraenidae was once a peaceful creature of the Great Barrier Reef. It's peaceful habitat was slowly being destroyed by mankind's ignorance of the environment. When a barrel filled with radioactive waste was "accidently" dropped into the reef, the eel's home was covered in the waste and it mutated into a giant monster. After it stopped mutating, the waste gave it the ability breathe both oxygen in the air and underwater, and the ability to harness and control lethal charges of bio-electricity. Capable of reducing titanium to a pile of molten slag and reducing organic life to ash. It can even channel it to a searing arc of electricity. Now as a weapon for the spirit of Earth. It swam towards Wellington, New Zealand as the first victim of its path of destruction. Rumors were abound of a giant serpentine creature was swimming towards Wellington. The government immediately called for an evacuation. As the city was halfway done evacuating, the waves bursted as the creature fell upon the city. Those at the beach were awestruck of the giant sea monster. The creature looked at them with an emotionless stare, then discharged a lethal shock of bio-electricity from its gills and mouth. The first buildings near were reduced to rubble in a matter of seconds. It then slithered across the city discharging the electricity from its body, many buildings and people caught in the electric currents were reduced to rubble and ash. Those who were from a safe view watched on in horror. After a two agonizing hours, it left the city in ruins. Combat Tactics Muraenidae is a member of the eight monsters created or awakened by the Spirit of Earth to defend it from humanity or alien invasions. Muraenidae has electricity running through its entire body. When attacking monsters, it will try to constrict its opponents and uses its teeth to deliver harmful volts of electricity. The bio-electricity is not harmful to oceanic life. Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Teeth and Tail Secondary Attacks: Constriction Primary Weapon: Electric Beam Secondary Weapon: Bio-Electricity Range Combat: In Range combat, Muraenidae is able to emit bio-electricity from its gills and body. When it breathes in, it builds up static electricity inside its body. When it exhales, the electricity is unleashed as wild lightning. Vaporizing anything caught in the blast. It can even release this energy known to scientists as Grappling: '''Muraenidae mostly grapples opponents by wrapping around them until its fully has a firm, tight grip on its victim.If the victim is still struggling, it will deliver increasing amounts of electricity to kill it off. '''Melee Combat: Since it has no arms to support it self, it slithers across the area and attacks monsters with its tail and teeth. Personality Muraenidae is a peaceful creature and will only attack humanity if it gets provoked. So technically its a feral monster trying to survive in this world. Category:Giant Monsters